Monkey Flu
by pikurosonai00
Summary: The Hyperforce never thought such a big adventure could come from getting a little sick. When the team crashes on a different planet, Chiro and Gibson make a new friend, but when a new enemy strikes, secrets will be revealed, and sacrifices will be made.
1. Chapter 1

Monkey Flu (get it? Instead of monkey fu?) Chapter 1

When you're sick, your body is fighting an infection. That's why you have a fever or a cough. It's a way that your body gets rid of the illness. Did you know that monkeys can get the same illnesses that humans can get? Even if you did know that, you probably didn't know that a special team of monkeys once went on an incredible adventure, and it all started on a stormy evening.

"Everyone get back to the robot!" Chiro shouted to the Hyperforce. There was a large thunderstorm after the team left to fight a large monster. Skeleton King was finally gone, but that didn't mean the city was completely safe. Once the monkey team got inside of the Super Robot, they were all pretty wet and cold.

"Great job team!" Chiro shouted.

"Ugh! Anybody got a towel? I'm soaking wet and freezing cold!" Nova said.

"I can keep you warm." Sprx grinned, and Nova responded to that by smacking him in the face.

"We need to hurry and get dry, unless anybody wants to catch a cold." Gibson said to the others. They all got a towel to wrap up in.

"I wish we had a nice warm fireplace to sit by." Otto shivered a bit after saying that.

"It's getting late team, and the storm doesn't look like it's going to clear up anytime soon." Antauri told the team, "We should all get our rest." The rest of the Hyperforce agreed and all went to their rooms.

The next morning, the team met at a table for breakfast, but Otto was missing.

"Where's Otto?" Nova asked the others.

"Maybe he's still sleeping." Sprx said.

"Yeah, but he never misses breakfast. He's usually the first one at the table."

"I'll go check on him." Chiro said, and the young boy got up and went to the green monkey's room.

"Otto? It's time for breakfast. We're waiting for you." Otto was in bed, but he didn't stir. Chiro went over and saw that Otto was still fast asleep, and he sounded like he had a stuffy nose.

"Uh oh." Chiro said as he felt Otto's forehead. The green simian was a little warm. The teen went back to the area where the rest of the team was.

"Bad news guys. I think Otto is sick." He told the team.

"That's not good." Nova said.

"What are his symptoms?" Gibson asked.

"He didn't wake up when I went in his room, and his nose is stuffy. He also feels a little warm." Chiro answered.

"When he wakes up I'll see what's wrong." Gibson replied. Being the team's scientist, he was sort of like a doctor to them. Chiro nodded and sat down.

After breakfast, Gibson grabbed a thermometer and some medicines from the med bay and went to check on Otto. Otto was awake this time, but he didn't feel like getting out of bed.

"Good morning, Otto." Gibson said as he walked into the door. Otto mumbled something quietly, so Gibson took that as a greeting.

"Chiro checked on you this morning and told us you were sick. Can you tell me how you feel right now?"

"My head hurts, my throat feels sore, my nose is stuffy, and I feel really hot." Otto said a little louder.

"I see. You just have a cold." Gibson replied after checking his temperature. Otto had a fever. "You should get some rest and drink plenty of fluids. I'll see if we can get you something to drink."

Gibson told the rest of the team what was wrong with Otto and Nova grabbed a glass of water to give the green monkey. For the rest of the day the team did their usual activities except for Gibson and Otto.

The next day…

Antauri, Gibson, Sprx, and Chiro met in the command center. This time Nova was missing. Sprx also had a small cough.

When Chiro and Gibson went to check on Nova, she was still asleep. Gibson waited until she was awake to give her a checkup.

"She has the flu." Gibson reported. "She has a high fever, cough, headache, chills, and she's very tired."

"Perfect. Just perfect." Sprx said, "Now we have two robot monkeys sick in bed, and my throat is beginning to feel sore."

"That's really not good." Chiro said.

"Well, for now we should hope that nothing comes to attack Shuggazoom while the others rest." Antauri said. "We should do anything we possibly can to help them get better quickly."

"Antauri's right." Chiro replied. "So I say we make soup for lunch."

"Great idea, kid." Sprx coughed.

After Antauri and Sprx made the soup and Chiro and Gibson gave Otto and Nova some medicine, they all met in the command center to keep each other company. It wasn't easy though, because Nova fell asleep on the couch and Otto wouldn't stop making annoying noises every time he blew his nose. Sprx wasn't talkative either because his throat hurt. It was a quiet and lonesome conversation.

After a half hour of that, Otto and Nova went back to bed, but Sprx was worried about Nova, so he made Gibson go check on her every five minutes. This was pretty much what went on for the rest of the day.

The next day came, and Gibson didn't make it to the table this time.

"Monkey doodle." Sprx rasped, his voice nearly gone.

"Gibson, are you okay?" Chiro knocked on Gibson's door.

"I'm taking a day off." Gibson murmured. Chiro went to the med bay and pulled out a thermometer. Then he came back to take the blue monkey's temperature. Sure enough, Gibson had a fever.

"This is an unfortunate turn of events." Antauri said. "Gibson is our medical expert, and now he is also under the weather."

"Perfect. Just perfect." Sprx croaked. "Now what do we do if something attacks the city? It's gonna be hard to fight with only three of us, two if I don't count since I have laryngitis."

"Nothing has attacked us for a while, so we should hope that we can avoid any battles at all costs." Chiro said.

"Do you even know what Gibson has, kid?" Sprx rasped.

"He also has the flu, because he has the same symptoms as Nova." Chiro replied.

"Chiro, I want you to be careful. The last thing we want is for you to get sick." Antauri cautioned.

"I'll do my best Antauri. And at least we know you can't get sick because you're fully mechanical." Chiro said. Antauri replied with a smile.

Later on, Chiro made soup for lunch again. When everyone got at the table, Otto was feeling a little better because he had his appetite back.

"Well, brain strain. It looks like you caught whatever bug is going around." Sprx chuckled.

"It isn't like that. You and Otto have something completely different, and it's not my fault that you made me go check on Nova every five minutes." Gibson grumbled.

"Are you trying to say it was me who got you sick!" Nova exclaimed.

"Enough." Antauri shouted. "You three are not well, and arguing will only make things worse. We need to relax so you can all get better quickly."

After lunch, everyone went into the command center again. They decided to talk about past enemies they battled, but it was hard because you could barely hear what Sprx said and Nova and Gibson kept dozing off. Suddenly the alarm went off in the robot.

"Shuggazoom is under attack!" Chiro shouted.

_Well, this is the first chapter so far. I hope you enjoy it! Also credit for the title of the story goes to my very cool fanfiction friend Unidentified Flying Otter, a fellow robot monkey fan!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chiro ran up to the large screen to find out what was going on. An alien species was attacking. They looked like giant green squid with three eyes and ray guns that coated anything it shot with sticky yellow goo.

"We have to stop them team! Monkeys mobilize!" Chiro exclaimed.

"Sorry to interrupt kid but Nova and Gibson fell asleep AGAIN." Sprx said. He was right. The yellow and blue monkeys were resting on the chairs.

"How did they manage to sleep through the alarm?" Otto asked.

"Even though some of you guys are sick, we still have to protect the city! Come on team!" Chiro shouted. They woke Nova and Gibson up and ran out to fight the aliens.

When they got to the city, they were ready to fight.

"Whirling destructo a-ah-ACHOO!" Otto sneezed and his chains ended up wrapping around a squid instead of slicing through it. The squid took this opportunity to spin Otto around by swinging the chains and then flinging the green monkey away.

"Lady Tomahawk!" Nova shouted, but when she slammed her fist into the squid, she didn't punch him very hard. The extra terrestrial hit back and sent Nova flying.

"Kid! Behind you!" Sprx shouted to Chiro, but his voice was so raspy that Chiro didn't hear him and was attacked from behind by another alien.

"Ugh, my head hurts." Gibson said to himself as he tried to aim correctly at an alien. But when he shot the laser, he missed. He tried again but he couldn't hit the creature that was headed toward him. His head was throbbing. Finally Gibson decided to just thrust his drill forward and he successfully hit the creature.

"Ghost claw attack!" Antauri slashed another of the creatures and destroyed it. Then Chiro defeated a couple more until the aliens decided to run away. The extra terrestrials went back into their own ships and flew off.

"Is everyone alright?" Chiro asked. Sprx ran over to help Nova while Antauri made sure Otto was okay. Nobody was severely injured, but the battle shook them up a little.

"Chiro, I tried to hit him but, for some reason I couldn't punch him hard enough to do any damage." Nova said.

"I tried to warn you about an attack, but you couldn't hear me, Chiro." Sprx said.

"I had trouble concentrating with this massive headache." Gibson told his leader.

"I accidentally threw my attack off." Otto groaned.

"It's alright team. You guys aren't yourselves right now. But we have to follow those aliens and keep them from attacking again. Come on team! To the super robot!" Chiro exclaimed.

The team got into their appropriate vehicles in the robot and they took off in search of the aliens.

"Any sign of them yet?" Chiro asked.

"Negative. Scanners show no sign of the alien ships." Gibson replied.

"Let's look just a little more team, and if we can't find them we'll go home." Chiro said.

"Okay, but let's hurry. I'm starting to get really tired." Otto said.

After ten more minutes of searching, they were passing by a small planet that had two suns. The aliens were gone. But then something attacked the robot.

"What was that!" Chiro yelled.

"Something struck the robot's engines, and now the neutron generator is shutting down!" Antauri shouted.

"Nova! Otto! Get us into air!" Chiro demanded. No reply. "Gibson, do something!" No reply.

"Don't you get it kid?" Sprx asked, "They all fell asleep! We shouldn't be out here anyway! Four sick monkeys at once! All we can do is prepare for a crash landing!"

The robot was headed toward the small planet. It was going to land in a vast desert area. Antauri, Chiro, and Sprx screamed as they crashed onto the small planet. The impact was enough for Nova, Otto, and Gibson to jolt awake, not knowing what happened.

"Rise and shine guys." Sprx said.

After they all exited the robot, the three monkeys who had fallen asleep were standing and bowing their heads in shame.

"We're sorry, Chiro." They said in unison.

"It's alright." The teen replied. He knew getting angry at them wouldn't solve anything. "You guys are sick. We shouldn't have tried to follow the aliens in space. Antauri how's the robot?"

"The engines were sliced and the neutron generator is broken. The robot also took damage from the crash. Whatever attacked us wants to make sure we don't leave this planet." The silver monkey answered.

"This is just great." Sprx said. "Now what do we do?"

"Should I start repairing the robot?" Otto asked.

"No, we should wait until you get a little better before we make any repairs. We don't want to make any mistakes that could make things worse." Chiro replied.

"Hey! What's that?" Nova pointed to a large structure sitting on top of a large sandy hill.

"Maybe it's someone who can help us." Chiro said. "Let's go team!"

_Ugh. The second chapter is shorter than the first. But it's going to get interesting soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The team slowly approached the small structure. It was a small house.

"Ok. You guys stay here while I go see if anybody is there." Chiro told the team. The monkeys watched as Chiro walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Hello? Is anybody there? We need some help!" Chiro called out. The sounds of footsteps were heard inside and the door opened. Chiro was standing face to face with a tall older woman wearing a long brown cloak. Even though she seemed old, her skin had no wrinkles, she was thin, and her long hair was a beautiful silver color instead of gray. Her eyes were also silver.

"Hello. I heard you say you needed some help." She said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Gillian. (Pronounced Jillian, but spelled with a G) Who are you?"

"I-I'm Chiro. I'm the leader of the Super Robot Monkey team Hyperforce. We accidentally crashed our ship and w-we need some help with repairs."

"So THAT'S what that loud noise was. Do you need a place to stay? Our guest room can fit up to ten people." Gillian offered.

"Um… I don't know. You see… some of my friends are sick. Most of them actually."

"Sick? Oh the poor things. Well, just so you know, I'm an apothecary."

"A what?"

"An apothecary. I make medicine. I have remedies for almost every illness in the galaxy!"

"Wow! I guess if it's okay with my friends." Chiro called the monkeys over.

"This woman is named Gillian. She makes medicine and she has a large guest room. She even offered us a place to stay! I wanted to know what you guys thought first." Chiro said.

"Forget it!" Sprx shouted with a still raspy voice. "I'm not drinking any magical potion or whatever that lady gives me."

"Oh, come on Sprx." Nova replied, "She doesn't seem so bad. If she has a guest room that big, she must have had guests before."

"But what if she's lying!" Sprx argued.

"What if she isn't? And besides, we can't really stay in the robot until we get it back up on its feet!" Otto said.

"And four of us aren't really in the condition to repair the robot. Although it's evening right now, this planet has two suns, and it's pretty much desert all around! This place must have an extremely high climate during the day." Gibson added.

"The choice is up to you, Chiro." Antauri said. Chiro nodded.

"We would like to stay with you." Chiro said to Gillian. Gillian looked at the monkeys and smiled.

"Okay then. Now come on inside." Gillian said. The Hyperforce entered the strange house. It looked smaller on the outside. The house had a nice living room with large comfortable furniture. The dining room had a long table with simple but neat silverware. The kitchen had tile walls and floors and it was very clean and organized. Another hallway in the back led to three bedrooms and two other rooms. One was for medicine making, and the other was a medical room for emergencies.

"Make yourselves at home." Gillian said, "Oh! And there is somebody I need to introduce you to."

Gillian called out "Harmony!" and a young girl peeped outside of one of the bedrooms. She quickly walked down the hallway and put a big smile on her face. She was a young fourteen year old girl, slightly taller than Chiro. She had hazel eyes and long blonde hair. She was wearing a baseball cap that was light blue with a peace sign on it, jean shorts, and a pink shirt that said _Dream On_.

"Ooh! These must be our guests!" She exclaimed. "My name is Harmony." Gillian looked at Harmony and frowned.

"Harmony, what have I told you about wearing that?" she said to the young girl. Harmony just groaned and took the hat off.

"We don't need to block the sun in the house, that's what the ceiling is for." She replied. Gillian smiled and turned to the monkey team.

"Harmony is my apprentice. She is very smart and she can get you anything you need. Watch." Gillian turned to Harmony.

"Harmony! I need you to go and get something from the kitchen that can soothe a sore throat!" She exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am!" Harmony replied with a salute and ran to the kitchen.

"While she's doing that, can you tell me your names?" Gillian asked.

"You already know I'm Chiro. The silver monkey is named Antauri, the blue one is Gibson, the yellow one is Nova, the red one is Sprx, and the green one is Otto." Chiro introduced the team.

"So, Antauri, Gibson, Nova, Sprx, and Otto." Gillian repeated aloud to make sure she remembered the names. Then Harmony returned with something behind her back.

"Ta-dah!" Harmony revealed a bag of marshmallows.

"Marshmallows?" Otto said confused.

"Marshmallows are good for a sore throat because they contain a special ingredient that coats your throat and soothes the irritation. I can't remember the name of it. It started with an 'm'." Harmony stopped and tried to remember.

"Mucilage." Gibson said out loud.

"That's it! It was mucilage!" Harmony said.

"Wait a second," Antauri interrupted, "How are you able to understand our primate language?"

"We get visitors from all sorts of planets," Harmony said, "and they often speak a different language than ours, so we have special translator chips scattered around the house that can translate any language, so visitors can understand us, and we can understand them! If we travel, we have waterproof chips that can be attached to our clothes."

"Cool!" Otto replied.

"So what are your names?" Harmony asked. The monkey team introduced themselves and they knew Harmony remembered right away because she said Gibson was very smart and Otto was cute.

"You also said that some of your friends here were sick, Chiro." Gillian said.

"Yeah, this week Otto got a cold, Sprx has laryngitis, and Nova and Gibson both have the flu." Chiro verified. "Antauri and I are fine."

"Poor things." Harmony frowned.

"It's getting late, so let me show you where the guest bedroom is." Gillian said. The lady led the team to a room with five bunk beds; each bed was made neatly, with a white pillow, a light blue sheet, and a dark blue blanket.

"Here is where you'll sleep." She said. "You are welcome here for as long as you need to stay."

"If there is anything you need, feel free to ask or complain!" Harmony said, "I don't care because we haven't had company for a long time! Now, can I start you off with a hot drink?"

The team just looked at each other and Gillian smiled, proud of her apprentice using her best manners.

**Author's very important note: The fact about marshmallows being good for a sore throat is actually true! I googled cures for a sore throat and that was a result! So now you can tell your parents this and get marshmallows to help a sore throat now! (Enjoy the sugar for me)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This is a very interesting place." Antauri said. He and Gillian were inside of her medicine making room. "How are you able to live on a planet with vast desert?" he asked.

"Well, Antauri, we really came from Earth."

"Earth?"

"It's a different planet. It has wide blue oceans and high mountains; it has green grass and clear sunny skies! It's so beautiful. We go there every two weeks to go shopping."

"But if you love Earth so much, why do you live here?"

"I just… have to. My master taught me here, my master's master taught my master here, and now I teach Harmony here. It's a cycle."

"But why on this planet?"

"I'm… not sure. There were many masters before me, and I can't ask them. All I know is that it's tradition, Antauri."

Harmony invited the others to hang with her, but Sprx was jealous of her complementing Gibson and Otto, and Nova wanted to stay with Sprx. Nova was curled up next to Sprx asleep, while Sprx watched a show on a big TV set up in the living room.

"Wow! Look at all the cool stuff in here!" Otto exclaimed, examining the walls of Harmony's bedroom. "You have so many cool things. Look at the cute stuffed animals! And all those neat books! Oh! Look at that award hanging on the wall!"

"You can go ahead and examine them if you want, Otto." Harmony said, amused at the energetic green monkey. "But if you start going through my underwear drawer, you're dead!"

Gibson was sitting on top of Harmony's bed. It had a blue spotted sheet with a red spotted blanket and a pillowcase with some kind of cartoon character on it.

"There is a lot of stuff here. What's in that bin?" Chiro asked.

"Oh, nothing interesting." Harmony picked up a pencil and a sketch pad and started looking for something to draw.

"Are you sure? Because now I'm interested!" Chiro said.

"Please don't! You'll think I'm a total geek!" But it was too late. Chiro opened the bin and went wide eyed at what he saw.

"A Nebutron 7 action figure from the Sun Riders! How did- where- No way! I love the Sun Riders!" Chiro exclaimed.

"Me too! It's the best! I love that episode where Johnny Sunspot takes down that monster by using his black hole powers to absorb the things the monster used to get its power!" Harmony replied.

"I have the action figures!" Chiro said.

"Lucky! That's the only Sun Riders thing I have!" Harmony picked a remote off of her desk and pushed a button, making the Nebutron 7 walk. Then she pushed a button that made it pull out a plastic hammer and tap the back of Otto's head.

"Hey!" Otto shouted and turned around; then he saw the Sun Riders toy and put a goofy grin on his face. "Cool!" Otto said.

Harmony giggled and put the toy away. Then she got back to her sketch pad and started drawing.

"So, is Gillian your mom?" Chiro asked.

"Oh no! She adopted me from planet Earth." Harmony answered.

"I've heard of Earth." Gibson said, still sitting on the bed.

"I love Earth." Harmony said, "It has the most interesting stuff! There are plants and animals of every shape, color, and size! It's amazing! All we have on this planet is sand and a forest that I'm not allowed to even go near."

"So, why did Gillian adopt you?" Otto asked.

"She just chose me, I guess." Harmony said. "I don't really want to talk about it… it's like I'm imprisoned here. I love to draw, I love to solve puzzles, and I love to sing! But those talents are all wasted because I'm stuck here. I only get to go to Earth every two weeks. I never get to show off to a crowd of people because all I do is stay here and learn how to make medicine."

"So, it's like you're trapped." Chiro said.

"Yeah." Harmony replied. They all sat in silence for a moment. Harmony finished her drawing.

"Done!" She shouted. "Wanna see?" she asked.

She showed the drawing to Chiro and Otto. It was a sketch of a robot monkey sleeping.

"Wow!" Otto said. "It's great!"

"How did you draw it so fast? Did you use a model or something?" Chiro asked. Harmony used her pencil to point at Gibson, who fell asleep on her bed, in the same position as her drawing.

"Oh!" Chiro said as Otto chuckled.

"Does he always fall asleep like that?" Harmony asked.

"No, usually he stays up late doing science experiments. But now that he has the flu he's been really tired." Chiro said.

"Aw. I'm sorry you guys all got sick. How weird that you all got ill at the same exact time!" Harmony replied.

"I know, right?" Otto yawned. "I'm starting to get tired."

"I'm not surprised." Harmony said, "You just ran around my room excited about everything! You have a cold though, so you should take it easy. Let's all get to bed."

Gibson woke up and they went to gather everyone up so they could all get some shut eye, but this was just the beginning of a great adventure for them all.

_This story is getting off to a pretty good start in my opinion! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nova woke up late that morning to find she was the last one to get out of bed. She draped the covers over herself and walked into the living room. At first she was so tired that she didn't even know where she was, but when she slightly stubbed her toe against a doorframe she woke up a little more.

She found her friends in the living room. Otto and Sprx were concentrating on a TV show, Antauri was meditating, Gillian was cooking in the kitchen, Harmony and Chiro were blabbing on and on about different cartoons and video games, and Gibson was laying on the couch with his blanket trying to drown out the noise.

"Good morning." She said when she walked in the room.

"Good morning, Nova!" Harmony said cheerfully. "What would you like for breakfast? And nothing isn't an option!"

"I'll have toast." The yellow monkey said and sat next to Sprx on the floor.

"Gee the toast is popular today." Harmony said, then she went to the kitchen to tell Gillian what Nova wanted.

"Good morning sweetheart." Sprx winked at Nova.

"If I wasn't so sick, you would be part of the wall right now." Nova said. Harmony came back with a thermometer.

"Please hold this under your tongue." She said to the yellow monkey. Nova followed her orders and waited until it beeped.

"Not bad. You're fever isn't too high!" Harmony said after checking what the thermometer read. Nova smiled. She was glad that there was somebody who was trying to be on top of everything while the team was sick (except for Antauri and Chiro of course).

After breakfast, the team met in the living room again. Gillian went back to the room where she makes medicine. She said Harmony could have time off from medicine practice to watch the Hyperforce while some of them were sick, which led to a really happy and grateful young girl. Inside the living room, Harmony and the team learned a little more about each other.

"Ok. So Nova is the fighter, Otto is the mechanic, and Antauri is the one who has the strong connection with the power primate. That's what I got so far." Harmony told Chiro. "Oh, and you're the leader!"

"Yes. Now, Sprx is the pilot." Chiro continued.

"Cool! So you do a lot of flying I guess." Harmony replied.

"Yeah, pretty much. There's no pilot out there better than me!" Sprx said, even though his voice was still raspy.

"And Gibson is our scientist." Chiro finished.

"Oh, I love science!" Harmony squealed. "It amazes me how everything in the world is made up of the smallest little atoms! And those atoms are made of even smaller protons, neutrons, and electrons! I love learning about the immune system and nature and stuff, it's so interesting!"

"Not to mention how interesting it is for the planet to somehow be able to turn and orbit in space all on its own, or how atoms are able to make so many new things just by losing or gaining an electron and bonding together!" Gibson added and perked up. Immediately the two got engaged in a long conversation about the wonders of science and other things like that.

"No way. It can't be!" Sprx said holding his hands on his head.

"What's wrong?" Nova asked.

"You can't see it Nova? It's a second Gibson!" Sprx rasped. "Just what we needed."

"Hey, you never complained when she and Chiro talked about the Sun Riders for hours."

"Well, Nova, Chiro and Gibson are different. Very different."

"Wow. Normally when I say this kind of stuff to other people they think I'm crazy! It's great to find someone else who loves science as much as I do!" Harmony shouted with delight.

"I know! I can't believe it! It's been a long time since I could fully enjoy having a conversation like this!" Gibson replied.

"Well, at least you two can't bother each other if he's distracted." Nova said to Sprx. The red monkey just rolled his eyes.

Soon, Otto got tired of sitting still and began to ask Harmony if they could look at the stuff in her room again. She said yes, but this time Sprx and Nova tagged along.

"Wow." Sprx looked at all of the stuff. "You have a lot of things."

"Not just things, Sparky, treasures." Harmony replied.

"Don't call me Sparky."

"Oh, sorry."

"Sprx, check this out!" Chiro showed Sprx the Nebutron 7 figure.

"Whoa! How did you get that?" Sprx said.

"I told Master Gillian how much I liked the show, and she went and got me anything she could find with the Sun Riders for my birthday."

"Do you have any board games or something?" Otto asked.

"Well, we do have a couple in my closet." Harmony pulled out a couple games from Earth. One was checkers and the other was snakes and ladders.

"I like to stick with the classics!" Harmony said. "Let's set them up in the living room."

"Good idea!" Chiro grabbed one of the boxes and they headed out of the room.

Chiro, Nova, Sprx, and Otto began a round of Snakes and Ladders as Harmony and Gibson started a duel of checkers. It was a long match, because once Harmony told Gibson how to play the game, he started to move his pieces around like a pro.

"Man, you're good, and this is your first time playing!" Harmony said wide eyed as she kinged her opponent's piece.

"I guess I'm a fast learner." Gibson replied. "It's your turn."

"Ugh, I quit. Any way I move my piece you'll jump it! You won. Want to play again?"

"Sure, you can go first this time." The blue monkey answered. Harmony smiled and reset the pieces. Sprx watched as the blonde haired girl set up another game of checkers. He was starting to get a little suspicious. First she earned trust with Chiro, and now Gibson, their scientist and doctor. Something was a little fishy, at least in the red monkey's opinion.

"Okay. Let's take a break." Harmony said after Gibson beat her again. "It's almost noon, and Nova, Gibson, and Otto; I need to take your temperatures again before lunch." Everybody nodded and stood up. Harmony went to put the board games away as the others followed.

Suddenly, Sprx grabbed Gibson by the shoulder.

"Hold on a second, brain strain. We need to talk." He coughed because of his laryngitis.

"What is it Sprx?" Gibson looked as the others left the room.

"I'm just going to give you this advice ahead of time. You better watch out Gibson!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying you shouldn't get too friendly with Harmony. You remember Captain Protius, right?"

"What about him?"

"I just want you to know that we've only been with this girl for one day. You remember how the sub commander turned out to be evil and wanted us to help him destroy Shuggazoom. Well, you need to watch out before this girl breaks your heart!"

Gibson scowled at Sprx. "It isn't like that at all! Captain Protius was just a liar, but this time it's different! I know it is! I can feel it in my heart! Just stay out of it, _Sparky!_"

Sprx watched as Gibson stomped out of the room. _Just you wait, Gibson. Wait until it happens. _The red monkey thought to himself. Then he followed the team to see if there was something they could do about his sore throat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, is Harmony enjoying this study?" Antauri asked Gillian.

"Yes, she loves learning about the human body and how to cure illnesses. She's also great with children. An ill child comes by now and then, and Harmony gives it nearly all her attention and takes good care of it. She's a very good girl, but a little lonely. That's why I'm giving her some time off from medicine making so she can hang out with your team. I noticed her and Chiro have similar interests." Gillian said.

"Yes, well, they are both around 14, aren't they?"

"Yes, Harmony is 14, and I'm guessing Chiro is 14."

"That's correct." Antauri watched as Gillian ground up some leaves and added oil to another liquid. "So, you just selected Harmony out of all of the children of the orphanage you went to?"

"Well, yes. I wanted to choose a child that stood out. She wasn't like the other kids at the orphanage. The other children thought she was a little odd, so she was a little left out. She doesn't care much for sports, but she enjoys singing and drawing especially. Another hobby of hers is studying this, but mainly because she enjoys science. She has always paid attention to my lessons on the human body. That's why it doesn't surprise me that she enjoys the medicine making a lot."

"So that's why you chose Harmony?"

"…yes." Gillian spaced out for a moment, and then she shook her head and added the liquid mixture to the ground up leaves.

"Gillian! I'm making lunch! We're having soup!" Harmony called from the living room.

"Okay, Harmony!" Gillian answered. Then she turned back to Antauri. "I guess I should go see if she needs any help at all, we can talk again later, Antauri!" She said with a smile.

Antauri watched as Gillian put up her mixture and walked out of the room.

_How odd._ The silver monkey thought. _It appears that she feels uncomfortable talking about the relationship between her and Harmony. Is she hiding something from us? I'll have to discuss this with the team later._

Then Antauri left the room and kept an eye out for anything that could prove useful to unlock any answers.

After lunch, the team was in the living room again, but Antauri stuck with the team as Gillian went to work. He waited a bit before he called a team meeting. Harmony was locked in conversation with Gibson and Chiro for a long time. Finally Antauri stopped them before Gibson could tell the young curious teenage girl his lecture on wormholes.

"I think it's time we had a brief team meeting." Antauri said to the team. "Wait here, Harmony, we just need a small talk in private."

"Okay!" Harmony said with a smile, eagerly awaiting her friends' return.

Inside of the guest room, everyone sat in a circle.

"Well, it appears that Gillian and Harmony are being especially kind hosts' to us." Antauri began.

"Yeah, Harmony is pretty cool!" Chiro said. "She likes hearing about our past adventures."

"She's also very smart." Gibson added. "For once, someone WANTS to hear my lectures." The blue monkey glared at Otto and Sprx.

"Harmony also stays right on top of us, making sure if we feel uncomfortable, she can help." Nova said. "She seems like a really nice girl."

"I like her too!" Otto added.

"Yes, but that's not the case I'm pointing out here. Whenever I try to talk to Gillian about Harmony, she gets very uneasy. I fear that they may be hiding something, so stay alert team." Antauri said.

"Yeah, come to think of it," Chiro said, "Harmony said she doesn't like to talk about her adoption either."

"But we're not even sure if what they could be hiding is bad. Sometimes people don't like to talk about personal problems." Gibson proclaimed. Sprx gave him a look to tell his blue brother not to be too defensive.

"We should still watch out though. We've only been here over one night." The red monkey rasped.

"I agree, Sprx." Antauri said. "We are guests, but we must be cautious."

"Okay, Antauri." Chiro said. Then the Hyperforce went back to the living room. Harmony was in the kitchen.

"I'm making tea!" She said. "Everyone gets a cup!"

Chiro nodded and looked at his team. Sprx and Gibson were glaring at each other, Nova yawned, and Otto just smiled. Antauri looked at Chiro and gave a small smile to the teenage boy, glad he understood to be nice but careful.

All of a sudden, there was a noise outside. Harmony walked over to a window and looked. Her face showed a concerned expression.

"Gillian! There's somebody outside!" She said. Gillian came into the room and looked outside another window. She then opened the door and went out.

"Wait here, Harmony, Hyperforce." The woman said before exiting the building. The Hyperforce looked outside of the window. Gillian was walking toward a figure hidden in a cloud of sand that was kicked up. The figure shot a purple beam that grazed past Gillian's arm, making her fall to the ground in pain.

"Gillian!" Harmony cried and ran out the door. The monkey team followed. When they got outside, they found themselves face to face with a young woman. Her purple hair was in a high ponytail, but still very long, stretching all the way down to her ankles. She wore black fishnet tights and fishnet gloves that covered her whole arm except for her fingers. She also had purple fox ears on her head and a purple fox tail with white at the tip. Her eyes were purple too. She wore a black short skirt and a purple sleeveless top.

"Ah, I've finally found you." She glared at Harmony and she began to form energy attacks in her hands. "You're coming with me!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What do you mean?" Harmony asked.

"I've been looking for you, Harmony." The strange purple girl said with a grin.

"How do you know my name?" The blonde haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"Harmony…get away from her!" Gillian said. At this, Harmony moved back a little and went to Gillian.

"Who are you?" Harmony growled.

"Why, I'm Rubella." The girl said. "I'm here for you, Harmony! I know almost everything about you! Come with me, and I'll explain everything."

"I don't trust you." Harmony replied. Rubella just frowned and got ready to fire another attack, but Chiro blocked it with one of his own.

"Stay away from her!" The teenage boy shouted. Rubella attacked again, and Chiro and Harmony jumped out of the way.

"Get Gillian inside!" Chiro said to his team. "Harmony, you need to get in there too!"

"No way! I'm sticking with you, Chiro!" Harmony put up her fists and got into a fighting stance.

"I'll help too, Chiro." Antauri got out his ghost claws. The other monkeys helped Gillian get inside the house. Rubella launched a purple beam at Antauri, who phased through it and used his monkey mind scream to stun the purple fox girl for a brief moment. Chiro used a Chiro Spearo that Rubella easily jumped over. The villain immediately turned to Harmony and launched a purple ring around her, making her trapped. Chiro used his thunder punch to keep Rubella from getting any closer.

"Whirling Destructo Saws!" Otto yelled as energy saw slid by Rubella.

"Ha! You missed!" She replied, but then the saw sliced the ring that was around the ring that trapped the blonde haired girl and Harmony gave Otto a smile. Rubella cried out in frustration and launched an attack at the green monkey. Otto was hit and flew backwards. Nova jumped out and used her giant fists to cause a rumble that made Rubella lose her balance. Then Sprx used his magna tingler blast and almost fried the enemy. Gibson finished it off with a spin shocker, and Rubella screamed as she was hit with the powerful attack.

"Thanks guys!" Harmony said. "You really are heroes!" But then they heard an evil laugh. Rubella got up and launched an energy ring at the ground, causing a powerful sand twister.

"I'll be back soon, Harmony! And don't forget it!" The fox girl said as she used another energy ring to summon a thick cloud of purple smoke to hide her escape.

"Hang on, guys!" Harmony dug her feet into the ground. The twister was very strong though, and all of the monkeys ended up being pulled into the vortex and blown away to different parts of the planet.

"No! Monkey team!" Chiro cried out, but it was too late.

* * *

><p>"We have to find them!" The young boy said inside of the house.<p>

"Chiro's right! Gillian, can I please help him?" Harmony asked her master. "Rubella badly hurt your arm. You need to stay and rest; besides, Chiro doesn't know the planet as well as us!"

"You know how I feel about you wandering off in that desert area." Gillian said to the young girl. Then she sighed. "But I guess we don't have much of a choice."

"Yay!" Harmony dashed off. "I'm going to grab some supplies!"

"Chiro…" Gillian said, "I have a bad feeling about this. Please protect Harmony."

"Of course, Gillian. I'll bring her back safely."

"You be careful too! This planet is a desert with two suns! It gets really hot during this time of day!"

"Oh no! Some of the monkeys are sick!" Harmony shouted when she walked back in and was carrying a backpack. "Otto, Gibson, and Nova have fevers. If they get too hot, then…"

"We have to hurry!" Chiro said. Harmony grabbed about four water bottles and the two teens ran out the door. Gillian was filled with worry.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, what happened?" Sprx rubbed his head. He looked around. All he could see was sand for miles. He stood up and gazed at the desert.<p>

"Oh great." He said. "I'm lost and alone on the hottest place ever." He could feel sweat running through his fur. "I have to find the others!"

* * *

><p>Otto saw his brother, Gibson, laying down on a pile of sand up ahead.<p>

"Gibson!" He called out. No reply. "Gibson! I'm coming!" The green monkey ran and rolled Gibson onto his back.

"Otto?" The blue simian slowly opened his eyes. "Where are we?"

"I have no clue! We're lost in this desert area! We have to find the others!" The green monkey looked around. Gibson slowly got up, but he had a bad headache, and he felt really hot.

"Come on, Gibson! My instincts are telling me to go this way!" Otto headed off into one direction, and Gibson slowly followed.

* * *

><p>"Nova." Antauri gently shook the yellow monkey awake.<p>

"Antauri? What's going on?" Nova asked as she sat up. "My head hurts."

"It appears that we were launched into a different part of the planet. We have to hurry and find the rest of the monkey team. The power primate is telling me that someone is close by."

"Well, let's hurry. I feel I'm sitting in an oven!" Nova wobbled a bit as she got up. Then she let Antauri lead the way.

* * *

><p>"So, where should we head first?" Chiro asked. Harmony put on a blue visor with a wide brim.<p>

"Hm…I think we should go…left!"The girl pointed into the direction.

"Why left?" Chiro asked.

"I like left! But I'm right handed." The blonde sighed in disappointment. Then the two teens headed into that direction, hoping instinct and luck were on their side!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"_I'm sorry, master. They didn't trust me, and I don't blame them…I'll try harder…I still love you daddy! Yeah, she'll find out soon enough. I miss you too. Yes, we will be a family again. But, what if her new friends don't…no, you're right! And once she comes back, we can find mommy! I can't wait, daddy!" She pushed her purple bangs out of her eyes. "Nothing will stop me from bringing you back, daddy!"_

* * *

><p>"Hello? Monkey team! Are you out there?" Chiro called out. There was no answer.<p>

"Gibson! Nova! Otto! Antauri! Sprx!" Harmony shouted. "Where are you?" She pulled out a pair of binoculars from her book bag and looked around through them. "I don't see anything, Chiro."

"We have to keep looking." The teenage boy wiped his forehead. "It's really hot out here!"

"Here!" Harmony tossed him a water bottle, "Stay hydrated! I don't want you to get heat stroke!"

"Thanks!" Chiro took a sip and decided to save some for later. "Let's keep going!" Harmony nodded and they continued onward.

* * *

><p>"Sprx!" Antauri shouted.<p>

"Antauri! Nova!" The red monkey ran over to his teammates. "Thank goodness I found you guys!"

"Now all we have to do is find Otto, Gibson, and Chiro, right?" Nova asked.

"Yes. It would also be helpful to find Harmony, Gillian, or the household they live in, since that is most likely the place we will regroup." Antauri suggested. Sprx looked at the second in command.

"Didn't we say we were going to be careful around them?" the red monkey said.

"Well, Sprx…" But before Antauri could finish, Nova collapsed.

"Nova! Are you alright?" Sprx ran over to her.

"Ugh, Sprx, Antauri! I don't feel too good. It's so hot here, and everything is spinning." The yellow monkey said, putting her hand on her forehead.

"It's this climate!" Antauri said. "The heat combined with her feverish symptom to her flu is causing her to feel even worse!"

"We have to help her!" Sprx began to panic.

"If we can find Gibson, Gillian, or Harmony, we may have someone who can help her!" Antauri stated.

"Quick! Go up high and get a bird's eye view of this place! I'll carry Nova!" The red simian picked up Nova and began running around, desperate to find someone to help.

* * *

><p>"Do you see anything, Otto?" Gibson asked his green brother.<p>

"Nope! I can't tell where we are, and there's no sign of anybody else out here!" Otto turned around and saw Gibson fell onto his knees. "Gibson! Are you alright?"

"It's too hot out here, Otto. I already had a slight fever from this flu, but we don't have anything to keep us hydrated, and there are two suns that are raising the planet's temperature quickly. Go on without me. I can't continue like this." The blue monkey informed.

"There's no way I'm leaving you behind!" Otto helped Gibson up and supported his brother by draping the blue simian's arm over the green monkey's shoulder for support. "Come on! We have to keep going! We need to at least find a shady spot to rest! We've been walking for a half hour!" Otto and Gibson walked simultaneously in search of something or someone useful to them.

"Thank you, Otto." Gibson said.

"No problem, buddy!"

After ten slow minutes of strolling through the desert, Otto looked ahead and saw what appeared to be a small oasis.

"No way!" He stared for a second. "Am I seeing things? Gibson! Do you see that ahead?"

The blue monkey looked up, but he appeared to be half asleep and just mumbled something too quietly for Otto to hear. The green monkey walked over and looked again. There were a few tall palm trees by a small pond containing fresh water. Otto laid Gibson under the shade of one of the trees and dipped his hand into the water. It was real! He wasn't hallucinating. The green monkey cupped his hands and drank some of the refreshing water. Then he found a small leaf that was slightly bowl shaped and scooped some water in it for Gibson.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Chiro was very worried now.<p>

"I hope they aren't suffering in this heat!" Harmony drank some of the water she brought. The two teens had probably called each teammate's name about fifty times and Harmony probably used her binoculars every ten steps they took. Then the young girl noticed something.

"Hey! It looks like there's a small pond over there! Maybe we can take a break and replenish our water supply!" Harmony said to Chiro.

"I see it too! Maybe I'm not dreaming!" Chiro walked in that direction. Harmony pulled out her binoculars again.

"Wait a second, Chiro! I think there's something over there!" The blonde haired teen adjusted her binoculars. "It looks like…GIBSON AND OTTO!"

"What?" Chiro looked at her. The blonde dashed to the oasis.

"Gibson! Otto! Over here!" She cried out. Otto looked up and jumped to see his leader and his new friend running over.

"Otto! There you are!" Chiro grunted as the green monkey leaped into the boy's arms out of excitement.

"Thank Shuggazoom you found us! We were wandering around for hours! And Gibson isn't looking too good!" Otto squeezed Chiro tighter. Harmony walked over to where Gibson was laying under the tree.

"Gibson, you okay?" She asked.

"I guess. Otto saved me. He helped me walk all the way here from the middle of that desert wasteland. I'm surprised there's even an oasis out here." The blue monkey said. Harmony felt his forehead.

"You're really hot! Stay here, and drink some more water!" She handed him one of her water bottles. Gibson drank it slowly as Harmony looked for a cloth and the two bottles she and Chiro emptied on the hike to their current location. Then she refilled the water bottles and put a cool wet cloth on Gibson's forehead.

"Now we just have to find Antauri, Nova, and Sprx!" Chiro walked over and Harmony handed him one of the refilled water bottles. Otto climbed up one of the trees to get a better view of the desert.

"I don't see anything Chiro!" He exclaimed.

"Gibson! I know you're in bad shape, but do you think you can use your upgraded communicator to contact anybody?" Chiro asked.

"I'm feeling a bit better, so I can try." Gibson climbed up another one of the trees and turned on his large ear communicator.

"Antauri, Nova, Sprx, come in. This is Gibson."

"Gibson? Antauri speaking. Where are you?" The silver monkey responded.

"We're at a small oasis, but I'm not sure if I can tell you how to get here."

"Is that Gibson?" Sprx interrupted. "Gibson! We need help quickly! Nova is in trouble!"

"What happened?" The blue simian asked.

"She's suffering in this hot climate. We need to get her help immediately!" Antauri clarified.

"How can we find them, Chiro?" Harmony asked. "We don't know if they're close by or far away."

"I'll try to see if I can find them by using the power primate." Chiro replied. A green aura glowed around the teenage boy. Harmony stood in awe as Chiro sensed Antauri's presence close by.

"That way!" Chiro pointed out toward the direction of the sun. "They're very close, I'll go get them. Harmony, stay here with Otto and Gibson." The teen went off to find Antauri.

"Chiro!" Antauri said once he saw his leader. Sprx immediately jumped in front.

"WHERE'S GIBSON? We need him to help Nova!" The red monkey held Nova in his arms. Nova looked very sick.

"Gibson, Otto, and Harmony are up ahead at an oasis. We can get some water there." Chiro said, and before you could say Holy Shuggazoom, Sprx dashed off in that direction.

"Gibson! Gibson! You have to…help Nova!" Sprx gasped for breath.

"What's wrong?" Gibson, Harmony, and Otto dashed over to the red simian. Sprx laid Nova on the ground and sat down. Harmony felt Nova's forehead.

"Oh no!" The young girl drew her hand back. "She's burning up!"

"You have to save her!" Sprx rasped. "Please!"

"I'll try, but if it's an emergency situation then, there's not much I can…" The blonde was interrupted by Sprx.

"YOU'RE A DOCTOR! AND YOU'RE GOING TO HELP HER! NOW!"

Harmony frowned; a little scared now that Sprx snapped. And who said she was a doctor? She was just studying a few common illnesses, but she only knew a little bit about heat stroke because it barely happened to the lonely girl and her master.

"We need to get some water for her quickly! Sprx, sit in the shade and drink some water. Gibson, Otto, help me cool her down!" Harmony placed Nova underneath a tree. Sprx sat next to her and gulped down one of the water bottles quickly. Gibson dipped the cloth in the pond and put in on Nova's forehead. Otto grabbed a large leaf and fanned Nova to cool her down.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sprx asked once he was done with his water.

"As long as she cools back down, she'll be fine." Harmony tried to see if Nova was awake. The yellow monkey stayed unconscious.

"What's wrong with Nova?" Chiro asked as he and Antauri ran over.

"I can't tell if it's just heat exhaustion or as serious as heat stroke. We need to cool her off, but she can't drink water asleep!" Harmony felt Nova's chest, to avoid moving the cool cloth on the yellow monkey's forehead. The young girl smiled.

"Okay, she's not too hot anymore." Otto continued fanning as Harmony dipped the cloth in water again.

"So, how do we get back?" Sprx asked Chiro.

"Harmony will probably lead us." The young boy replied.

"All we have to do is head up there and move that way." Harmony pointed out the direction to home. "We'll head back after Nova wakes up." Right after that sentence, the yellow simian's bubble gum pink eyes fluttered open.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nova!" Sprx flung his arms around her. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Here, drink some water!" Gibson handed Nova one of the water bottles. Otto dropped the fan and sat down. His arms were tired.

"Alright, Nova. When you're ready, we'll head home." Harmony put everything back in her back pack.

"Okay. Let's go back now." The yellow monkey slowly got up and the team followed Harmony. But after walking for ten minutes, something struck the ground below them, sending the monkey team and Harmony flying.

"Surprise, surprise!" Rubella cackled.

"Oh great! It's you!" Sprx said. Rubella launched another attack at the team. Then she threw a purple energy net at Harmony, but Antauri tried to block it and use his ghost claws to phase through it. Once he was inside the net, searing pain went through his robotic body and he was pulled over to Rubella.

"Rats! I didn't want you!" The purple fox yelled.

"Let him go!" Chiro shouted. Rubella just smirked.

_This may come in handy!_ She thought to herself. Then she placed her hand on the ground and a large disk-like machine appeared below her and raised her into the air.

"Monkey fu!" Chiro launched his powerful attack at Rubella and missed. But he was determined to save Antauri. He leaped up higher and successfully hit the enemy with a thunder punch. Rubella tried to flee, but Chiro stayed on her trail.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a ridiculously long chapter! I have to stop it here or else I'll continue the rest of the story here. By the way, I forgot to credit Unidentified Flying Otter for the villain's name Rubella in the other chapter. Read and review please!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rubella flew on her machine with the trapped silver monkey by her side. Chiro followed her while the rest of the team and Harmony ran right behind him. The young teenage boy was determined to get Antauri back. Rubella was launching attacks left and right, but Chiro could easily avoid them.

"You're very stubborn!" Rubella shouted.

"Give Antauri back!" Chiro demanded. Rubella responded by sticking her tongue out and pulling down her bottom eye lid. Chiro leaped higher into the air than he ever did and launched punches and kicks left and right! He successfully punched Rubella in the face. His other arm nearly grabbed the net that contained Antauri. The fox lady kicked him back and he fell to the ground.

"Quickly team! Stop her!" Chiro yelled. Harmony went over to help him up. The other monkeys leaped into the air and got ready to attack, but Rubella held Antauri up as a shield, and to avoid hurting him, the team drew back.

"I'm afraid I'll have to end it here." Rubella charged an attack, "And I'll surely lose you for good this time!" The fox girl sent a large glowing purple orb at the team. Chiro jumped into the air.

"You won't get away with this!" He growled. Then Rubella moved her hands around and the attack maneuvered through the air and struck Chiro.

"I just did!" Rubella flew away as Chiro fell on his back. His whole body was covered in bruises and cuts. He was in too much pain to move!

"Chiro!" The team cried out. They ran over to him.

"Chiro, are you okay?" Nova asked.

"It…hurts! Everywhere!" The black haired teen groaned.

"We need to get to the house fast! There's a room we can use for medical emergencies!" Harmony said. She did her best to carry Chiro as they all sprinted back to the house.

* * *

><p>"Gillian! Gillian! Chiro's hurt very badly!" The blonde hollered. "We need to help him!" But nobody was inside the house. Harmony ran to the medical room and laid Chiro on the soft padded table. He was unconscious. Harmony called Gillian's name again and again, but her master didn't reply.<p>

"Harmony!" Sprx called from the living room. "You better come see this!" The blonde haired girl ran inside the room and Sprx handed her a piece of paper. It was a note.

_Dear Harmony,_

_I was called to a very important meeting, so I had to leave for planet Earth. I will be gone until tomorrow afternoon, so hopefully you have returned safely with Chiro and the monkeys. There should be some leftover soup you can heat up for dinner. Please be careful._

_Gillian._

"Why now?" Harmony groaned. "I can't help Chiro by myself!"

"I'll take care of him!" Gibson said. Harmony glanced at Gibson for a moment.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Gibson nodded.

"I've healed his injuries before. But I will need help finding things around the room!" The blue monkey and Harmony headed to the back room. Harmony helped Gibson gather things such as painkillers, bandages, cloth, antibacterial wipes, and other supplies. Gibson began to work right away.

Outside of the room, Nova, Otto, and Sprx were sitting worried.

"I hope Chiro will be okay." Otto said.

"He'll be fine!" Nova said, "Gibson's helped us with our injuries a lot, so this isn't much of a difference."

"Just don't worry too much." Sprx added.

_But that's what makes me worry even more. _Otto thought to himself.

After ten minutes, Gibson was beginning to panic. He only knew what was wrong with Chiro on the outside. The young boy was unconscious and couldn't tell the blue simian if anything hurt in his body. Harmony didn't have any x-ray technology either, so the blue simian didn't know if he should leave it be or try to figure it out himself.

Gibson ran his fingers through Chiro's black hair. The boy's breathing became heavy and sounded like short gasps instead of soft breaths. Harmony grabbed some special thread and a needle used for stitching cuts and placed it on a long table. Sprx knocked on the door.

"We wanted to know how Chiro is." He said.

"We're not sure yet." Harmony replied. "That attack was really strong. But Gibson is working really hard! I bet he'll be okay!" There was another noise outside.

"No way!" Harmony shouted, "Rubella can't be back already!" She peeked outside of a window, but nobody was outside. The young girl opened the door and there was an arrow in the door with a note attached.

_If you want Antauri back, Bring Harmony to me. I just want to have a little chat. Love, Rubella._

Attached to the letter was a map leading to the forest, where Rubella must have been hiding. Harmony crumbled the letter up and threw it at the ground.

"I hate her! What does she want from me?" Harmony growled. "What is her problem?" Otto picked up the crumbled note and read it. He examined the map and looked at Harmony.

"I guess you want me to go so you can save Antauri, right?" She mumbled.

"Not really." Otto said. "We do want Antauri back, but whatever she wants with you can't be good."

"Otto's right." Nova said. "This lady wants to use you for something, and we'll stop her!"

"Guys, Why was Chiro so reckless with going after Antauri?" Harmony asked. "He just launched himself out there to rescue him. Why did he do it?"

Otto, Nova, and Sprx looked at eachother. Then they turned back to Harmony.

"A while ago, when we were fighting Skeleton King, Antauri sacrificed his life to seal the dark one worm's egg." Nova explained.

"He ended up dying and Chiro transformed into this strange monkey being and went to the Alchemist's lab to ressurect Antauri and put him in his new silver body by using the Power primate." Sprx continued.

"So he didn't want to lose Antauri again." Harmony guessed. The others nodded. "We have to get him back." Harmony looked outside at the vast desert.

"After today's adventure, maybe we should rest up first." Nova suggested. "It is getting late."

"Nova's right." The young blonde haired girl got up. "Let me know if you guys are hungry, but for the rest of the day I'll probably help Gibson." The others nodded and Harmony walked into the medical room again. Nova, Sprx, and Otto sat quietly in the living room. They didn't bother asking Harmony to make dinner. Nobody was hungry, Not even Otto.

* * *

><p>Gibson: WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO UPDATE?<p>

Pikuro: Cuz I wuz lazy. :3 Dur...

Gibson: Well, it's taken you forever to update this story, and now Chiro is nearly killed? I hate you! *punches Pikuro's arm*

Pikuro: You're cute. You know that? Am I the only one that thinks you're cute? Your punches don't hurt a bit. Cuz you're so cute. You and Otto are just cute.

Gibson: BE QUIET!

Pikuro: Sorry folks. It took me forever to get the urge to type this, but I did. So REVIEW please!


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning! An Unidentified Submitted Update is now happening! Lol sorry! Here is a kind of short chapter for monkey flu. ENJOY PEOPLEZ! :3 And review too!**

Chapter 10

Hours and hours went by. Harmony and Gibson stayed up past midnight trying to heal Chiro's wounds. It was difficult, however. They couldn't figure out exactly what was wrong. Because Gillian could just transport others to Earth in an emergency, they didn't have the materials necessary to take care of someone that badly injured. Now that she was out of town until the next day, there was trouble.

Harmony had told Sprx, Otto, and Nova to get some sleep, telling them everything would be fine. But the three still couldn't rest easily knowing their leader was in such a state. Gibson went through enough medical supplies to supply a whole doctor's office. But it still wasn't enough. Around two in the morning, the blue simian was close to giving up.

"I just can't do it!" He exclaimed. "His condition isn't getting any better! There's nothing else that I can do! I've tried to fix everything on the outside, but…but…I don't know if there's anything wrong on the inside…"

"Don't say that!" Harmony cried out. "There's still a chance, right?" Gibson shook his head.

"I'm afraid not…" He said. Gibson held Chiro's gloved hand. There was nothing left for him to do that could save the young teen. He failed Chiro. He failed the whole team. He failed all of Shuggazoom. Slowly, tears escaped the simian's eyes and slid down onto the boy's sleeve. Harmony stood nearby. She knew she shouldn't do it. She promised Gillian.

"Gibson…" She said. "Stand back." The blue monkey did so and Harmony stood by Chiro's side. Then she put her arms out. Magical crystals grew out of her skin. They connected into some kind of layer over her hands. Then they began to glow, turning into a bright sky blue color. The dim room was filled with the blue light. Then Harmony put her crystal covered hands onto Chiro and magically healed his wounds. Gibson gasped as all of the teenage boy's injuries left and the boy looked as if nothing ever happened to him. Harmony stopped glowing and the crystals faded, going back into her body. She wobbled a bit but then regained her balance by grabbing onto the table.

"W-What happened?" Gibson ran over to her.

"I healed him…I'm not supposed to use my powers, but I had to." Harmony replied.

"Why do you have these powers? How did you do that? What's going on?" The blue simian began to pummel the young girl with questions.

"Settle down, Gibson!" She said. "I was born with super powers. I can grow magical crystals out of my body and use them to fight, defend, and heal. This is why Gillian made me her apprentice. She used magic to find out I had super powers and then she adopted me. I not only learn to make medicine, but I also learn how to use these powers. But whenever we have guests, I'm not allowed to use them. It's a cycle. The next apprentice will also be an orphan human child with super powers. I'll learn how to use my powers to learn who it is."

"So, you've had these powers the whole time, but you weren't allowed to tell us." Gibson said. Harmony nodded.

"I wish I could use them more often though, but…Gillian refuses to let me. When I figured out I had these powers at the orphanage, all of the other kids did too, so they started running away from me. But a few were still my friends." Harmony continued. Then her train of thought was interrupted when Gibson wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you so much…" He said. The young girl didn't know what to say…but she was glad Chiro would be alright. That was what really mattered. She sat down next to Gibson, both of them watched as Chiro slept on the emergency table. Harmony was afraid moving him to a bed would awaken the teenage boy, so she grabbed a blanket from the guest bedroom and draped it over him. Around four in the morning, she noticed Gibson had also fallen asleep and was leaning against her in a deep slumber. Since she couldn't wake him up, she easily carried the blue simian into the bedroom. She couldn't sleep though, so she sat down on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. In about thirty minutes, she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, not knowing what events would happen later in the day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Pikuro: I hate getting sick.**

**Gibson: Well, at least you have time now to work on your stories.**

**Pikuro: Yeah...but I have online school so not really. At least I typed a chapter for this story!**

**Gibson: True. But you haven't-**

**Otto: *jumps on Gibson* Just get to the story already!**

**Gibson: Ow.**

**Pikuro: Gibson! Stop talking!**

**Gibson: But you just said something!**

**Pikuro: I said STOP TALKING! We're going to read now!**

* * *

><p><em>Where am I? What's going on? It's dark and cold here. Someone's close by. I can sense it. How did I get here? Am I dreaming? I can't see anything…What was that? I heard something! It brushed by my leg! It was white and snake like. There are more of them! They're headed this way! I can't move! Why are they so familiar? They've wrapped around my legs! I can't get free. Now I can move my arms…but…why do they feel warm and wet? I can faintly see them…it's blood! There's blood on my hands! But it's not mine. It's someone else's! Who's blood is this? I need help! These white ghostly tentacles have wrapped around my whole body! All I see is red! I need help! CHIRO!<em>

* * *

><p>Harmony jolted awake from her nightmare and fell off the couch and onto her back. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked around for a clock to see what time it was. There was something that showed the time on the TV. It was six in the morning.<p>

_Two hours of sleep? _She thought to herself. Then she remembered what had happened earlier that night. She realized she wasn't in her pajamas and that Gillian was still out of the house.

"Something tells me that waking up like this means it's going to be a bad day." She said as she got up. Then she fell back because right there to greet her was Otto.

"Gee, Otto! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She said.

"I'm sorry, Harmony. I heard you wake up and I wanted to know how Chiro is." Otto had a look of worry spread all over his face.

"Chiro's going to be just fine." Harmony smiled at the green monkey and rubbed his head. "How do you feel? Things have been so hectic lately that we keep forgetting you guys are sick."

"Just fine, actually." He said relieved that Chiro was okay. "I don't feel very sick right now."

"Well, that's good." Harmony said. "When Chiro wakes up we should try to save Antauri." Otto nodded in agreement. "Are the others awake?" She asked.

"Not yet." Otto stared at his feet. "Should we wake them up?"

"No." Harmony replied. "Gibson and I stayed up really late last night. He needs to get some sleep. I also don't want to wake up Nova and Sprx. You're feeling better but we aren't sure if they are."

"Okay." The green simian said with his goofy smile. The young girl chuckled as they both sat on the couch and waited for the others to wake up.

"Good morning." Nova said as she walked into the room. She had her blanket wrapped around her like a cloak. Behind her was Sprx, who had his hand on his throat. He quietly coughed as he entered the room.

"Good morning you two!" Harmony said with a smile. "How do you feel this morning?"

"I feel pretty good, actually." Nova sat down on the couch next to Otto. Sprx followed suit but took a seat next to Harmony instead. "I'm just tired because I was worried about Chiro last night."

"Chiro's going to be just fine!" The young girl said. "And how about you, Sprx?" The red simian tried to answer but the only noise coming out of his mouth was a rasping noise. Then he coughed and pointed at his mouth, indicating…

"You lost your voice!" Harmony said. Otto chuckled.

"Maybe it'll be a little quieter here now!" The green simian snickered. Sprx just glared at him. Nova and Harmony laughed.

"Maybe something to drink like water or tea will help." The girl got up and put a kettle on the stove. Then she walked back into the living room and handed the cup of tea to Sprx. He drank it, even though it wasn't very sweet, but he wasn't really able to ask for sugar.

Then Harmony heard a thud and a groan coming from the other room.

"I'll be right back." She said to the others. She went into the guest bedroom. Gibson had fallen out of the bed and was tangled in the sheets on the floor. The young girl went over and pulled him out. "Goodness, Gibson, you really scared me…" Harmony grabbed his metal hand. It felt unusually warm.

"Chiro! Where's Chiro?" Gibson tried to get up and run out of the room until Harmony placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Chiro is fine, Gibson. You know that!" The young girl placed her hand on his forehead and the blue monkey winced. "Gibson, you're burning up!"

"I have to see…"

"No! You need to get some rest. Don't forget that you still have the flu. We stayed up so late last night trying to help Chiro that you didn't get any sleep. Now you aren't getting any better! Go back to bed, Gibson."

"I need to see Chiro!"

"You need to go to bed!" Harmony pulled Gibson into a tight hug. At first Gibson struggled a bit but then he finally began to calm down and he put his hands on his head.

"What's wrong?" Harmony asked.

"...My head hurts." The blue simian leaned against her. Harmony picked Gibson up and placed him back on the bed. The young girl made sure he fell asleep before she went back out into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…what are we going to do?" Harmony buried her face in her arms once she told the others what just happened.<p>

"We need to wait for Chiro to wake up, Harmony." Nova said. "You can't do this on your own."

"I'm awake." Chiro stood in front of them.

"CHIRO!" Nova and Otto cried out and they hugged the young teenage boy. The three were glad to see each other.

"We were so worried about you!" Nova said, nearly crying tears of joy.

"I'm glad to see I was missed." Chiro joked. He knew they would've been worried. "But, Harmony, I need to ask you something."

"Okay." The girl nodded and the two humans walked into the medical room.

"Harmony…" Chiro narrowed his eyes. "What happened last night?"

"W-What do you mean, Chiro? I gave Gibson the supplies he needed to heal your wounds completely." The young girl gulped.

"There is no way that happened. I'm not saying he's a bad doctor, but when Gibson heals my injuries, I usually still feel some pain or have a scratch or mark of some kind. Look at me! I look and feel like nothing happened. What are you hiding?" Chiro crossed his arms. Harmony put her hands behind her back and stared at the floor.

"…I have superpowers." Harmony explained everything. About how she had powers and what she could use them for and why she was chosen as Gillian's apprentice.

"So, that's why Rubella wants to kidnap you!" Chiro exclaimed.

"Yes, but…I don't know how she could've figured out I have these powers." Harmony replied.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from the other room! Harmony and Chiro rushed to the living room. A thick cloud of purple smoke covered the area, blocking their view.

"The answer to that question will be answered soon enough!" Rubella stepped out of the smoke.

"But…I didn't even ask a question." Harmony clarified.

"SILENCE!" Rubella's purple fox tail twitched. "I must let you know I have very little patience! I'm tired of waiting! And he shouldn't even be alive!" The villain pointed at Chiro, who was already in a fighting stance.

"What did you do with Antauri?" He barked. "And where are Nova, Sprx, and Otto?"

"They're all fine." Rubella cackled. "We're going to have a wonderful family get together in a bit! Now, come with me! I need you too now, monkey boy!"

"BACK OFF AND GIVE BACK MY FAMILY!" Chiro sent a kick toward her. Rubella easily dodged it and went to strike him. Harmony grew green crystals and wore them like armor around her arms. She used them to block all of the enemy attacks. Suddenly she remembered something.

"GIBSON!" She cried out. "Chiro! Gibson is in the guest bedroom! We have to get him!" Chiro nodded and they both ran to the room. Gibson was already wide awake and he dashed over to the two teenagers. Harmony just picked him up and they tried to run, but they ended up cornered in a room by Rubella.

"We can take whatever you got!" Harmony yelled. Her crystals turned a red color. Rubella smirked.

"I'm sure we can settle this without fighting!" She replied.

"You want to bet on it?" Chiro was ready to launch a Chiro spearo at her. Gibson had his drills out as well, but he wasn't entirely sure what was going on.

"Yes I do!" Rubella threw something at the ground. Another purple cloud burst out and filled the room. Harmony and Chiro began coughing while Gibson held his breath.

"What, *cough* is this stuff?" Chiro asked. Suddenly everything began to feel fuzzy.

"It's…it's…" Harmony collapsed onto the floor.

"Sleeping gas!" Gibson said. He tried to pull his mask out but Rubella tossed an attack that made it ineffective and the blue simian also fell. Chiro tried his best to stay awake and stop Rubella, but he couldn't.

"NO!" He cried out. Rubella pulled out a black net and Chiro closed his eyes and passed out. The last thing he heard was a dark sinister laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: Yeah! That chapter was beast!<strong>

**Gibson: You better put the next chapter up quickly!**

**Pikuro: Of course I will! But first I must update the others!**

**Gibson: *sigh***

**Otto: Please review guys! =^.^=**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

><p><em>Everything is going according to plan daddy. I'm so excited! Wait until they learn the truth. And then we'll bring mom back too. You'll be so proud of me. Maybe you'll be proud of her too. It's going to be so much fun. Well, I have to go! I'll see you soon though!<em>

* * *

><p>"Ugh…where am I?" Harmony tried to stand up but she realized she was strapped to a chair. "What the!" The blonde haired girl glanced around the room. She appeared to be in a large dome shaped room. It was really hot. The walls were red and made of metal. So was the floor. There were no windows. There was just a door bolted shut and an air vent close to the ground. Also in the center of the floor was a large pit of hot boiling lava. Why was that there? Harmony looked up and went wide eyed.<p>

"OH MY GOD! CHIRO! GIBSON! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, PLEASE!" Harmony shouted.

Chiro slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and groaned. Then he saw Harmony.

"Harmony! What are you doing down there?" He asked.

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO ASK YOU!" She yelled. Chiro looked down and gasped. He was tied in midair, back to back with Gibson, and hanging over the lava pit. He tried to wiggle free but he couldn't.

"What do we do?" Harmony asked.

"The answer is to sit back and enjoy the ride!" Rubella appeared on a TV screen that came out of the wall.

"Let go of us, Rubella! Leave us alone! We have nothing to do with you!" Harmony yelled. The purple fox girl just scrunched her nose.

"People today are so stupid." She huffed.

"I'LL WRITE STUPID ALL OVER YOUR FACE IF YOU DON'T SET US FREE!" Harmony was steaming with anger right now. "You try to kill Chiro before and you're too impatient to let us follow directions to your hideout! You think I want to cooperate and watch as my best friends dangle over death right now? You're the stupid one! STUPID! STUPID STUPID STUPID! With a capital STUPID!"

Rubella just laughed as Harmony threw more insults at her. Chiro just watched. Gibson remained unconscious.

"You don't have to be the only one to watch, Harmony!" The purple haired villain exclaimed. "You just have the best seat." Two more television screens appeared. The first one showed Nova, Sprx, and Otto, who were all tied up and gagged with magic purple cuffs that they couldn't free themselves of. They tried to say something but everything they said was muffled. The second screen showed Antauri, who was chained up in a cell. The cuffs were also purple, but he was able to say something.

"CHIRO! Are you alright?" He shouted.

"Antauri!" Chiro said, his head turned toward the screen. Harmony kept trying to break free of the cuffs. Rubella cackled.

"Face it, Harmony! It's useless to try to break free!" She said. "And now, to slowly lower the chain." The chain that held Chiro and Gibson slowly unraveled and got longer and longer, sending the two toward the lava.

"Enjoy the show, everyone!" Rubella's screen shut off and so did the screens for the other monkeys. Harmony looked around for an answer. She tried to use her crystal powers but once they came in contact with the purple chains that strapped her into her seat she was zapped by small volts of power that pulsed through her body.

_What to do…what to do…_ She thought to herself. Then Harmony saw a lever on the wall. If Chiro could swing his legs back and pull it, something would happen. But what? There was only one way to find out.

"Chiro! Behind you is a switch! If you can swing the chain over there, you might be able to pull it and reach it!" Harmony said.

"Okay!" Chiro grunted as he swung his legs back and forth, making the long chain sway toward the switch and away from the switch. He got really far back, but his legs couldn't reach. Once they finally got ahold of it, they ended up falling back because he couldn't pull it forward.

"I can't reach it!" He said. Harmony frowned. Then she thought of something.

"Gibson's tail! It's hanging out of the chains! Wake him up!" Harmony cried out.

"Gibson!" Chiro tried to nudge the blue simian. "Gibson, wake up!"

Gibson's eyes snapped awake and he blinked.

"W-What's going on? Where are we?" He asked.

"There's no time to explain! Try to pull that lever over there on the wall with your tail!" Chiro said. Once the chain swung over to the wall, Gibson missed the lever.

"I can't see it!" He said. The blue monkey shook his head. Everything looked kind of fuzzy. He tried to focus on the wall. Then he felt his tail hit something.

"Hurry, Gibson!" Chiro lifted his feet up as they swung past the lava's surface. Once they made it back to the switch, Gibson grabbed ahold of it with his tail and pulled it down. The lava pit started to close up and Harmony's chains broke. She got up and rubbed her wrists. Then she grew red crystals out of her arms and broke the large chain tied around Gibson and Chiro.

"That…" She said. "…had to be the most thrilling experience of my life! And nothing bad was happening to ME! It was happening to someone else!"

"Well, we have to get out of here!" Chiro said.

"C-Can we wait for the room to stop s-spinning first?" Gibson swayed back and forth, close to collapsing. Harmony picked him up and turned to Chiro.

"Well, how do we get out of this fiery furnace? The door is bolted shut, and I don't think Rubella is willing to open it nicely." She said. Chiro walked over to the door.

"LIGHTENING KICK!" He kicked the door. "GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" He started hopping around the room on one foot. "T-That thing is as s-solid as a r-rock!"

"I don't think kicking stuff to open them is a great idea anyway." Harmony chuckled. Then she saw the vent.

"We can crawl through there!" She pointed at the vent. "It's not very small." The young girl placed red crystal around her hand and punched the vent cover off. She bent the opening a bit, but they could still fit through.

"Now Gibson." She said. "Do you want to cling to me like a baby koala bear or do you think you can make it on your own."

"I'll be fine on my own, thank you." He said with a huff. He wobbled a bit once Harmony put him down, but then he regained balance. The three crawled inside of the vent and followed the path out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: Escaping through a vent! How original! I know! T_T Meh, whatever. At least it is updated and you all know Antauri is okay...and the others... :3<strong>

**Gibson: -_- A baby koala bear? Really now?**

**Pikuro: YES! Koalas are cute and cuddly like you in that sailor outfit from "Demon of the Deep"!**

**Gibson: DX Don't bring that up!**

**Otto: REVIEW please! Pikuro will give me a cookie if you review! So please do it! I love cookies! (::) ^.^**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"WHAT?" Rubella shrieked. "How did they escape?" The purple fox lady watched as three of her prisoners crawled out of the room through the air vent.

She paced back and forth.

"At any rate, those three will free the other simians. I have to stop them before they all get here. How much does that young girl know about her powers right now? How much does the boy know? And…how much does the monkey know? WHATEVER! I can at least get rid of the boy before they get here. Then defeating her will be a breeze no matter how many robotic simians she sends. And when I'm done…the first thing I'm doing is moving that lever's location." The fox pulled out a blueprint of her home and circled the lever in what she had labeled the furnace room.

* * *

><p>"OW! Watch where you move your foot Chiro!" Harmony exclaimed. "My hand is going to be coated in bruises by the time we crawl out of this dark tunnel!"<p>

"Well, it's not entirely dark. Gibson has his built in flashlight on at the front!" Chiro replied.

"BE QUIET!" Gibson yelled. "You're giving me a headache! And we don't want Rubella to find us!"

"It's really hot in here." Harmony said. "Why does Rubella like it warm?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Gibson said. "Wait! Here's an exit!" The blue simian drilled out the screws in the door and one by one they crawled out of the vent. Harmony started laughing.

"Rubella needs to clean her vents more! You guys are coated in dust bunnies!" She pointed at Chiro and Gibson, who started brushing themselves off.

"Okay, let's go save the others!" Chiro said. Harmony and Gibson nodded and they dashed down the hall.

* * *

><p>The silver simian sat quietly in his cell. A smile was on his face. He was so glad that his son and his brother were safe. He was also happy for their good friend. He also was happy that he was able to sense Chiro's presence close by.<p>

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Harmony asked as she carried Gibson, who had another dizzy spell.

"Positive! I can sense it in the power primate! Antauri is down this hallway!" Chiro replied. The two teens slid into a room and found the chained up simian.

"Antauri!" Chiro exclaimed. He stood in front of the purple bars that kept him from the silver monkey.

"Chiro!" Antauri would've stood up, but he couldn't because of the purple chains that held him back. He would be shocked by something if he tried to phase through.

"How do we break him out?" Harmony asked. Chiro got ready to attack the bars.

"CHIRO, WAIT!" Antauri said. "These bars are sealed by some sort of magic. I can't phase through it, and for some reason the power primate has a strange reaction to it!" Chiro stepped back and examined the bars again. Harmony was deep in thought.

_If my powers don't work… _She thought. _And their powers don't work, but have a strange reaction…why do a feel a connection to this place. Why does Rubella want me? This magic she's using…when I get close to it…my heart races…what if we…no…it's too dangerous. But it could work._

"Chiro." She said. "What if we combined our powers somehow?"

"Combine them?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah. Like…I attack and you attack at the same time!" The blonde haired girl said as she placed Gibson down on the floor for a moment.

"It's worth a try, I guess." Chiro said. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"MONKEY FU!" Chiro launched the green aura at the bars. Harmony formed red crystals shaped like daggers and tossed them into the aura. Suddenly the aura turned white and the crystals became a light blue color. Then the bars glowed and shattered into pieces. Antauri's cuffs were also destroyed.

"That…was awesome!" Harmony stared at the pieces of blue crystal glowing and laying on the ground.

"Antauri, you wouldn't believe how much I missed you!" Chiro wrapped his arms around the silver simian, who returned the hug.

"I missed you too, Chiro!" Antauri said. "Now, we have to go that way and rescue the others!" The mechanical monkey pointed at a long hallway. Chiro nodded and motioned for Harmony to go that way. The young girl picked Gibson back up and they continued running.

* * *

><p>"So…she learned how to break the bars." Rubella glared at the screen in her lair. "Good...now she's learning what she can really do. Maybe the boy will be useful after all. Whatever. Now let's see what else she can do…"<p>

* * *

><p>Harmony stared at a large painting that was hung on the wall as they ran by it. She stopped running for just a moment. It was a painting of a white fox with red eyes. The eyes on that fox stared right at whoever was looking at the painting. Those two colors were the only ones used for this piece of art. Red and white.<p>

"It's staring at me…" Harmony didn't realize she was talking to herself. "Staring…into my soul. It knows something. It's…familiar. Those colors."

The nightmare flashed through her head again, but she saw something else added to it. The white tentacles and the blood. But this time she heard someone crying. It wasn't her tears though.

Harmony snapped out of her trance when Gibson slightly moved in her arms.

"We have to keep going!" He said. Harmony nodded and ran to catch up with Chiro and Antauri.

* * *

><p>"Here they are!" Antauri said. They all stopped in front of another cell. This time there were normal bars that Antauri used his claws to slice through. Then they untied Sprx, Nova, and Otto.<p>

"Thank goodness you're okay, Chiro!" Nova said, close to tears. "We were so afraid that you were going to die!"

"Well, I'm fine. We're going to make it out of here." Chiro replied.

"So, where is the exit?" Harmony asked. "This place is really starting to freak me out!"

"The only way you'll make it out alive is if you face ME!" Rubella said. Another screen popped out of the walls.

"Rubella!" Harmony exclaimed. "What do you want?"

"I want to see you personally in the main room! We're going to have fun making scrap metal!" The fox girl's eye twinkled and she glanced at the robotic simians.

"You won't succeed with whatever it is you're up to!" Otto yelled.

"You're all so cute when you act tougher than you really are." Rubella cackled. "And Harmony, when we're done with our little chat, you'll finally realize what you're truly capable of."

The TV screen shut off and went back into the opening on the wall. Then a secret door opened and was lit up by purple, white, and red lights.

"I guess we have no choice but to go and kick her butt." Nova said. The others began to follow her into the dark hallway. Chiro looked back and saw Harmony was staring out into space.

"Harmony, are you coming?" He asked. The girl stood there. He called her name several times but she didn't answer. "Harmony, come on! What's wrong?"

"Those colors." Harmony said. Chiro looked at the lights.

"Yeah, what about them?" He asked.

"White…and red…" Harmony repeated that to herself several times.

_You monster!_

Harmony continued staring at the lights. She heard several voices. They were familiar, and yet she couldn't recognize them.

_Stay away!_

The young girl's blue eyes showed fear.

_I love you…_

That last voice sent chills down her spine. Suddenly she was being shaken.

"Harmony, snap out of it!" Chiro shook her out of her trance.

"What's going on?" Harmony asked.

"We're going to meet Rubella, now come on!" Chiro yelled. Harmony shook her head.

"No!"

"What? Harmony…what's wrong?"

"I'm not going in there!" Harmony stepped back. "There's something about red and white that really scares me. It feels familiar and my heart beats really fast! I'm having visions!"

"Well, I'm right here. You can trust me, right?" Chiro said. "You can even hold my hand if you want."

Harmony took his hand and they continued down the hallway. Once they made it to the end, they stepped into a large room that had a tall platform in the middle and many different decorations that had to do with foxes and the color purple. Rubella stood on the top of the platform with her purple fox tail swishing back and forth.

"Welcome to my lair." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: WOOT YEAH! Another chapter done!<strong>

**Gibson: Hoo rah.**

**Pikuro: And Otto got his cookie like I said he would if I got any reviews! ^.^ But I still need REVIEWS people! So please REVIEW! I don't know what you guys think of the story if you don't review! So pwease review! PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hello?" Gillian pushed the door to her house open. "Harmony? Chiro? Did you find the rest of the team?" She walked in. "I thought while I was out I would bring a little treat home for everyone, so that's why I'm a couple minutes late. I hope everyone likes coconut cream…" The silver haired woman finally saw the mess in the room. There was purple dust scattered everywhere. The hallway looked like a fight had broken out. She dropped the coconut cream pie on the floor and ran around the house looking for somebody. ANYBODY!

"Harmony!" She exclaimed. "Where are you? Is anyone here?" She ran into the medical room and saw wrappers for disinfectants and such torn open. Needles for stitching still sat upon a long table with a blanket closeby.

_Something happened. Something is very wrong. Who was injured? _Gillian thought to herself. She began panicking. Then she noticed a note on the floor. Apparently the attacker had slightly burned it. It had directions to a hideout in the forest, where she had forbidden her pupil to go. However, the note was smudged and she couldn't read what it said. All she could make out was:

_If you want…back…to me…I want to have a little chat. Love, Rubella._

Gillian's hands were shaking. She began hyperventilating and she got up and ran outside as fast as she could, not caring that she left the door open. She followed the map that was attached to the note.

* * *

><p>"So, Harmony…we meet at last." Rubella walked across her platform with her arms crossed. The hyper force and Harmony just glared back.<p>

"The silent treatment, eh?" Rubella said. "Gee, everyone is just mad at me today. I just wanted to talk. Is that so bad?" The purple fox pouted.

"Yeah, when you attack people it is." Harmony turned away, staying close to Chiro.

"True." Rubella grinned. "But it's not my fault it was so easy to take down the super robot."

"What!" Otto exclaimed.

"You didn't figure it out?" Rubella chuckled. "I paid those aliens to attack Shuggazoom so you would follow them into outer space. Then I took you down when you flew by this planet. The fact that the majority of you were sick was just a perk!"

"But why?" Harmony asked.

"I guess it's time I told you…" Rubella said. "You see, Harmony, you are…"

"HARMONY! Stay away from her!" Gillian shouted. Harmony turned around and was happy to see her master.

"Gillian!" She said.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT ME!" Rubella sent an attack at Gillian, but the medicine maker bended a ray of white light into a shield.

"Leave her alone, brat." Gillian said. The others stood back. Rubella turned and faced the monkey team.

"Alright. I'll leave her alone…and ATTACK HER FRIENDS INSTEAD!" She sent a purple energy beam at the heroes, who scattered in time.

"Hyper force GO!" Chiro exclaimed. The team got in an attack formation.

"Whirling destructo saws!" Otto sent his saws at the fox, who leaped between them and sent an attack back, but the green simian leaped out of the way in time.

"KNUCKLE DUSTER!" Nova sent her fist from behind Rubella. The fox girl ducked, only to see the simian stopped short.

"HA! Is that all you- OOF!" The knuckles pushed out of Nova's fists and knocked the girl off the platform.

"Magna ball blazer!" Sprx coughed and sent his attack at Rubella, who didn't hear him and got hit by the energy ball. "Guess there's a good side to this laryngitis after all." The red simian chuckled.

"Rats. They've gotten a bit stronger. Think, Rubella, think!" The fox mumbled to herself. Then she ran and jumped up onto the platform again. She formed purple rings and launched them at Harmony. The blonde ran very quickly and was able to start running on the wall like a ninja. She jumped onto the platform and stood across from Rubella.

"Are you ready to lose?" Harmony asked. Then Rubella tackled her and they fell to the floor.

"Of course not!" Rubella whispered loud enough for the blonde to hear. Harmony struggled to get up but she was pinned to the ground. She tried to scream but Rubella covered the blonde's mouth. Then Rubella was knocked over by Gibson, who had somehow managed to quickly soar through the air with his drills out. Harmony turned to see Gillian who blew across her fingernails.

"Not a bad throw for someone who has lived for over 250 years." Gillian winked at her pupil. Gibson gave the medicine maker a thumbs up. Harmony laughed, but she quickly got up and formed a large green rod out of crystal. Then she swung it at Rubella, who blocked it with a purple rod she formed. It was kind of similar to a light saber. They began swinging and blocking each other's attacks like sword fighting. Harmony began to struggle.

"We have to help her!" Chiro said. "But, I'm afraid I might end up hitting Harmony instead of Rubella!"

"CLAW DISRUPTOR!" Antauri lunged toward the fox, but she used her weapon to swing at Harmony and Antauri at the same time. A large tear formed on Harmony's shirt and Antauri slid back. Then Rubella knocked the blonde over.

"I have you now…" She said.

"NO!" Chiro used the inner primate. The large green gorilla aura formed around him as he was lifted into the air.

"What?" Rubella was wide eyed. So were Harmony and Gillian.

"Awesome…" The blonde whispered. Chiro sent attacks left and right at Rubella. She jumped and ducked and did whatever she could to avoid his attacks, but she was hit several times. Finally she fell to the ground. Chiro released the inner primate and sat on the metal floor exhausted.

"So, I guess this is the end." Harmony pointed her crystal weapon at Rubella.

"Yes…it is." Rubella smirked. She then kicked Harmony away unexpectedly and sent another powerful attack at Chiro, who wouldn't be able to dodge or block it in time!

"NO!" Harmony put on her blue crystal armor and ran as quickly as she could to block the attack. The purple attack hit her blue armor and energy went through her entire body. The crystals began to glow and she cried out.

"HARMONY!" Gillian exclaimed. Then there was a flash of white light.

* * *

><p>Once the room wasn't too bright anymore. Gillian looked. Rubella had been sent to the wall across the room unconscious. Where Harmony stood was a crystal that sparkled a bit in the light.<p>

Gillian walked over and picked the crystal up.

"Oh Harmony…" She sighed.

"What happened?" Chiro asked. The rest of the team ran over. Some of them gasped when they saw the crystal in the woman's hand.

"Is that…" Gibson asked.

"Yes…" The silver haired woman said quickly. She took the crystal and placed it in a pocket in her brown cloak. "It is…" Then the ground began to shake and the building began to fall apart.

_WARNING! _A computerized voice said. _TEMPERATURE HAS REACHED EXTREMELY HIGH LEVELS! GENERATOR IS OVERHEATING! EVACUATE THE BUILDING IMMEDIATELY!_

"We have to get out of here!" Antauri exclaimed. The others agreed and they looked for an exit.

"How DO we get out of here?" Otto shouted. Gillian used her powers to bend light into energy and shot a large opening in the wall. They ran out of the building just in time. They turned around and watched as the building crumbled to the ground and was gone. The group stood in the forest which had tall green trees and many different flowers. It felt familiar to the monkey team because it was a lot like the savage lands on Shuggazoom.

"Well…" Gillian caught her breath. "Let's head back home." She led the way back to the house. The team followed behind slowly. Gibson looked back at the ruins of the hideout. Then he continued walking with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: SO MANY UPDATES...to this story that is... :D<strong>

**Gibson: YOU MONSTER! WHY DID YOU KILL HER!**

**Pikuro: Do I look like I want to type spoilers? I may as well post the rest of the plot here. Silly Gibson! ^.^**

**Gibson: :( *gives silent treatment***

**Pikuro: Whatever Gibby. REVIEW please! I give Otto another cookie if you review! :3**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I am SO sorry to bring you all into this mess, it's all my fault!" Gillian scrambled around the household and cleaned up the mess she made trying to find people earlier.

"It's not your fault, Gillian." Nova placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We've faced worse, right guys?"

"Yeah, we're used to stuff like this happening. Well, not all the time but we fight crime often." Otto said. He threw some papers into a waste basket because Gillian told him they were unimportant.

"We're also sorry about what happened to Harmony." Nova added.

"Oh, it's…well…it's not your fault that this happened. But it isn't okay that she's…gone either." The woman placed her chin on her hands and sighed. "I just can't believe that this all happened. And it happened so quickly! Chiro, can you please tell me what happened while I was gone?"

The teen placed a plastic ornament back on a shelf and turned to Gillian.

"Well, when we were looking for the rest of the team, we found them…" Chiro began. "But Rubella came back to get Harmony and ended up taking Antauri instead. I tried to stop her, but she ended up attacking me. Then Harmony used her powers to heal me and save my life…"

"She did what?" Gillian exclaimed. Then she shook her head. "I've told her not to use her powers around guests…but then again she did save you, didn't she?"

"Yeah…" Chiro continued. "Well, Rubella captured us again, but Harmony and Gibson and I managed to break free and rescue the others. Then we went to find Rubella and stop her. You saw the rest."

Gillian finally let the tears she was holding back fall down her cheeks. She pulled the small crystal out of the pocket on her cloak. "Oh Harmony…"

"While we were there at Rubella's hideout…Harmony had a weird reaction to seeing the colors red and white. Do you know anything about that?" Chiro asked. The woman jumped.

"Oh, um…no. Not really. I've never quite understood that." Her voice was shaky as she said this. The teen eyed her suspiciously, so she quickly changed the subject. "I guess this is the end of the medicine makers. We can't pass down to the next generation now that Harmony's gone."

"You can't find someone else?" Otto asked. Gillian shook her head. Then she let out a long sad sigh.

"Well, now that the house is clean again…Chiro, did either of your teammates find Rubella?" She asked.

"They haven't reported back yet. I'll try to contact them." The teen answered. Then he used his communicator.

* * *

><p>"Antauri, Sprx, this is Chiro." He said. "Is there any sign of Rubella?"<p>

"We've looked all over and underneath several piles of waste her in the forest but she's nowhere to be found Chiro." Antauri replied.

"It's no use. There's no way she could've survived all this trash falling on her. She was unconscious and none of us bothered to grab her!" Sprx said to the silver monkey.

"We're heading back, Chiro." Antauri said.

* * *

><p>"Okay." The black haired boy answered. Then he turned to the others.<p>

"Rubella's gone too?" Gillian asked.

"They can't find her."

The woman pushed the silver hair out of her eyes.

"What did she even want with Harmony? We never found out." She said.

"There's no way it was a good thing." Nova's tail swished back and forth. "If it was so serious that she had to attack us and try to kill Chiro TWICE then it's a good thing we stopped her!"

"Yeah, it's a good thing Harmony was around to save Chiro!" Otto added. Then he slapped his hand over his mouth. "Oh, I'm really sorry!"

"It's fine Otto." Gillian smiled a bit.

"That's right." Chiro mumbled. "Harmony saved me twice. I didn't even get to thank her. I wish there was something I could've done."

* * *

><p>Harmony's eyes opened, but immediately closed shut again against a bright light.<p>

"Where am I?" She asked. The young girl looked around. Everything was white. She was in what seemed like empty space. "What's going on?"

_Harmony…_

The young girl heard a voice.

"Who's there?" She glanced around.

_Harmony…listen to me…_

"Okay." She said. The voice felt very familiar.

_Harmony, what you did was very brave of you…but your time isn't up yet. You have work to do._

"My time isn't…" Then it hit the blonde haired girl like a snowball to the face. "I-I'm DEAD?"

_Yes…however, you must return to the over world. An important task is at hand. You must return to the living…_

"B-But how do I do that?" Harmony asked.

_With the power primate…anything is possible…_

"The power primate? But, I can't use that! That's my friends' power!"

_Then why don't you ask your friends to help you use it…_

The young girl nodded and closed her eyes.

"_Monkey team…" _She said. Then her spirit began to glow. "_I need your help."_

* * *

><p>Gillian told Gibson to lie down since he was still feeling sick, even though he didn't want to. However, she did let him sleep on the couch so they would all be in the same room. A blanket was draped over his whole body and he silently remained in a deep slumber. However, something flashed through his mind that made him jolt awake. He didn't know what it was at first and he slowly got up.<p>

"Hi Gibson." Otto's arms were hanging over the back of the couch, but his tone of voice was a bit sad.

"Hello Otto." Gibson rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Well, when we came back Gillian told you to lie down and her house was a mess because she panicked when she found out we were kidnapped. So we helped her clean up while you were asleep."

"I see…" The blue simian's head was pounding mercilessly. Harmony was still in his thoughts no matter how hard he tried not to think about her. Then he remembered the flash that woke him up. He started to wonder what it meant.

"Gibson?" Otto interrupted his thoughts.

"What is it, Otto?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"We're back." Antauri walked into the house with Sprx. "We never found Rubella. However there are some remains of her powers lying around. Such as those shards of light blue crystal from when Chiro and Harmony broke me out of that cell."

"Wait!" Gibson jumped off the couch. "Maybe we can use that!"

"How are light blue crystals supposed to find Rubella, brain strain?" Sprx said. "I think you need to lie back down."

"No, not that! When we broke Antauri out of the cell, Chiro and Harmony combined their powers! So maybe if we used the power primate on the crystal that remains from when Harmony sacrificed herself…"

"We could bring her back?" Nova asked. Gibson nodded and they all turned to Gillian.

"Well, with your permission of course, Gillian." Gibson added. Gillian pulled the crystal out of her pocket once more and handed it to Chiro.

"It's worth a try." She said with a smile. The black haired teen held the crystal in his hand and the hyper force stood in a circle.

"Ready team?" Chiro asked.

"We're ready when you are, kid!" Sprx winked at him.

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"Monkey!"

"Team!"

"Hyper!"

"Force!"

"GO!"

The monkey team began to glow with a bright green aura and the crystal floated into the air. Then it shone with a beautiful bright blinding light. Once the light went away, Harmony was back, but she was lying on the floor unconscious.

"HARMONY!" Gillian exclaimed. She lifted the young girl into her arms. Then she checked for her pulse just to be sure. "She's alive! Oh thank goodness!"

Nova and Otto were touched by the scene. Antauri smiled and Sprx smirked. Chiro and Gibson were also very glad.

"Gillian…" Harmony whispered.

"Yes, Harmony?"

"Come closer…" Gillian leaned over so Harmony could say something to her. Harmony hugged her master. "Am I in trouble for using my powers when I wasn't allowed to?"

"This time I'll make a special exception." Gillian said. Then Harmony turned to the monkey team.

"Thank you so much." She said. Then Otto went over and hugged Harmony. Chiro, Nova, and Gibson followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibson: That ending was cheesy.<strong>

**Pikuro: And that's how I like my nachos! :3 But yeah, I had trouble with the ending. TT^TT Oh well, REVIEW PLEASE! I'll give Gibson a cookie if you review!**

**Gibson: I don't want a cookie.**

**Pikuro: OH YES YOU DO!**

**Gibson: O.O**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Wow…" Harmony stood in awe at the sight of the tall Super Robot. It was the next day and she and Gillian went along with the Hyper Force to help them repair their vessel before they departed back to Shuggazoom.

"This is a very impressive ship." Gillian examined it.

"You should see it in action! It's amazing!" Otto exclaimed as he picked up a large piece of metal and placed it on one of the damaged engines. "Can someone pass me a blowtorch?" Sprx handed him the tool and swooped down to help Harmony up.

"Alright kid." He said. "You think you can hand us a piece of metal when we need one?"

"Whenever I played dodge ball at the orphanage I would run around in the back and hand the soft balls to the kids who threw better than me!" Harmony saluted.

"What?"

"Yes, I can."

Hours went by as the monkey team and the young girl worked hard with repairing the robot. After a few hours in the hot sun they were finally finished.

"Hello!" Gillian called out from the ground. "I thought you all may be thirsty so I made some refreshments!" They Hyper Force flew down and took a break.

"So Harmony, once we finish our drinks, do you want a tour of the Super Robot?" Chiro asked.

"That would be neat!" The young girl beamed. "It's really okay with you guys?"

"I don't see why not." Antauri said. Then the group went inside.

* * *

><p>"Wow! So you each have a separate ship and when they all combine they form this big robot?" Harmony asked.<p>

"Yeah, we have foot crushers, fist rockets, the brain scrambler, and the torso tank driver." Chiro said.

"This robot of yours is so cool! I can see why you like living in here so much!"

"And this is my room." Chiro led her into the room with the Sun Riders posters and the neatly made bed.

"I'm surprised that with all the flying and stuff it's still in one piece." Harmony glanced around the room.

"And these are my Sun Riders figurines." Chiro showed her the small toys.

"WOW!" Harmony picked up the Johnny Sunspot. "These are too cool! Maybe we should see if my Nebutron 7 will open up and have tiny seats for them inside."

"That would be neat." The boy chuckled. "And I guess this is the end of the tour. You saw everything, right?"

"Can we see Gibson's lab again?" She asked. "I…uh…didn't get a good look before."

"Right." Chiro smirked. "You really do like science."

"Hey, it's my best subject!" The two teens laughed. "So…I guess now that the robots fixed you guys have to head back to your home planet."

"Yeah." Chiro said. "We have to protect Shuggazoom."

"I'm gonna miss you guys. Even though we were nearly killed by a crazy fox lady and four of you guys were under the weather…it was pretty exciting! I've never been on an adventure like that before."

"Yeah. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime." Chiro smiled.

"I hope so." Harmony and Chiro stood up and exited the robot.

"Thank you two so much for helping us." Antauri said.

"And thank you for your help, Monkey Team." Gillian replied. "Hopefully we'll see each other again soon."

"Bye guys." Harmony said.

The monkey team and the two ladies said their goodbyes before the team entered the robot and departed from the planet.

* * *

><p>"Well, thank goodness things are going to get back to normal." Nova said.<p>

"The robot is set on course for Shuggazoom right now." Gibson typed at the robots keyboard.

"That was kind of fun, actually!" Otto smiled.

"Yeah, and maybe one day we'll-Ah…ah…ACHOO!" Chiro sneezed. The rest of the team turned to him wide eyed.

"Oh no…" Sprx muttered.

* * *

><p>"So you're sick too, huh?" Harmony said on the phone.<p>

"Yeah. I caught a cold." Chiro was sitting in his bed wearing his blue pajamas. He had a phone in his hand and was talking to Harmony, who gave him her phone number since she didn't have a video chat monitor like the robot.

"Well, tell Gibson he gave me the flu!" Harmony said on the other line.

"How do you know it was him?"

"I just do!"

"Alright." Chiro chuckled. Then he turned away from the phone to sneeze again.

"Well, at least you get to rest in your home instead of someone else's house." Harmony joked.

"You're right." Chiro answered. "Any tips on how to get better faster?"

"I can't remember if the saying is feed a fever, starve a cold or starve a fever, feed a cold. But you should just stay in bed and drink lots of fluids."

"Chiro, I know you're enjoying your conversation…" Antauri walked into the teen's bedroom with a bowl of soup. "But you need to take a break so you can eat and get some rest."

"You're right, Antauri." Chiro said. "Harmony, I gotta go."

"Alright, me too!" The blonde haired girl on the other line said. "Talk to you later!" Then Chiro ate his soup and went to sleep, glad he was able to make another friend.

Harmony, who was lying on the couch in her green pajamas, smiled and watched television as she also tried to beat her illness.

"Maybe we'll see each other again soon…someday…" She said to herself.

* * *

><p><em>It's my fault. How could I have been so STUPID? I'm so sorry, daddy. I let you down. But it's okay. There's still time. I still have a chance. But it's going to be difficult. However we'll see each other and mom too!<em>

Purple tail switching back and forth, a shadowy figure stood in the forest. It growled to itself and stomped her foot.

"I won't let you down this time, daddy."

Stay tuned for the sequel: Daddy's girl

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: YES! ^.^ I'm done! But I didn't get any reviews for the previous chapter so Gibson didn't get a cookie.<strong>

**Gibson: I didn't want a cookie!**

**Pikuro: Whatever. Please review! I'm going to take a little break, but soon I'll put up the first chapter of Daddy's Girl and the story continues! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Gibson: What are you planning?**

**Pikuro: Oh nothing! :3 Now, Review please!**


End file.
